The War of the Wolf
by Knight-Of-The-Wolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to stay neutral in the war of good versus evil.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does...and i bow to her. Please don't sue me...i'm poor. All orginal characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or forn belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Epilogue**

Hermione glanced up from her desk and up at the small child who ran into her office, then at the large, amazingly attractive man follow. "What are you two up to?" she grinned as her baby boy jumped into her waiting arms.

Four year old Aiden Harry Ron Malfoy wrapped his soft arms around his mothers neck and grinned up into Hermione's face, "Mama, Daddy and I have a suprise for you! You have to come see!" he told his mom in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Oh really?" Hermione glanced up at Draco Malfoy who sat on the corner of her desk, a small smirk on his face.

"Yup. Isn't that right Daddy?" Aiden looked up at Draco.

"Aye Lad, you're right. Why don't you lead the way? I'll walk with mama." he instructed firmly.

Hermione helped Aiden drop safely to the floor, then watched as she watched the youngest Malfoy walk importantly to the door. He already had his father's confident swagger. Draco Malfoy held out a hand to Hermione and she took it with a grateful glance into Draco's silver/gray eyes. She wasn't about to refuse help when she was as big as a balloon.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you grow more lovely with each passing day." Draco murmered softly, leaning forward to claim Hermione's lips in a gently possesive kiss.

Hermione couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks and the slight tightening of her heart...it happened whenever Draco said something so sweet and so completely unexpected. She willingly intertwined her fingers in his own and allowed him to lead the way.

"So, what's this 'suprise'?" Hermione asked as she watched her son run down the halls of the new Malfoy Manor.

"Curious already, Granger?" Draco smirked, his fingers tightening quickly on hers.

Hermione grinned and gave him a gentle smack on the chest. "As if I've ever been 'not' curious, Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't say anything, but the smirk stayed firmly place. They all stopped infront of the door that led to the formal meeting room. "Alright, son. I'm gonna cover mama's eyes and you can open the door for us. Ready?" he asked, sharing a mischevious grin with his son.

Malfoy took up his place behind Hermione and slid his hands over her eyes. She leaned into him...letting him know without words that she trusted him completely. He leaned down to kiss here forhead quick and then followed his son into the meeting room. He walked her to the middle of the room and then leaned down next to her ear. "Now i want you to keep your eyes closed untill I say." he murmered and after she nodded, he slowly slid his hands from her eyes. He took a step back and hauled Aiden up into his arms. "Alright, you may look now."

Hermione opened her eyes and nearly let out an ear piercing scream. Her best friends in the world, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. Instead she put a hand to her face and dove into Ron's arms, then into Harry's. "Oh my god, where have you guys been?" Hermione asked, her face pale as if seeing ghosts, "They told me you two were presumed dead."

Harry grinned and shook his head, "As if we'd die. Maybe a little lost and confused...but not dead."

Ron nodded in agreement and placed his hands on Hermione's belly. "Besides, we could never die without saying good bye to you." he promised her. "Wow, this one's a strong one. Has a good kick." he looked at Harry.

Harry placed his hand where Ron's was and a wide smile appared on his lips, "Just like his mama. And his father." he admitted as he looked past Hermione at Draco Malfoy.

Hermione finally remembered her manners and she motioned for Aiden to come to her. Draco put his son down and watched as his son ran to his mom. He followed stopping just behind her.

"Guys, this is my son, Aiden Harry Ron Malfoy. Aiden, love, these two are my very best friends-"

"-Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." Draco concluded. Looking up into Harry's eyes.

Hermione looked back at her husband and gave him a questioning look. "Why don't you go say hi hun?"

Harry and Ron knelt down until they were eye level with Hermione's son. Harry stuck his hand out and grinned when Aiden gripped his with suprising strength. "Nice to meet you, Aiden."

Ron copied in suit and then looked up at Malfoy with a knowing grin. He gave him a slight nod and then returned his attention back to Aiden. "Do you know what your name means, Aiden?"

Aiden grinned and nodded importantly, "Aye Uncle I do. It means "Fire"." He spoke knowingly...a special heridetary gift granted to him by his no nonesense mother.

"Aye, your right lad. Would you like me to tell you the tale on how the name Aiden was made from Fire?" he asked and when the young boy nodded he picked him up and at Malfoys nod, he and Harry walked out of the room.

Hermione watched the trio her eyes watering. Malfoy wrapped his arms around large belly and possesively placed his hands on his woman. "I told you I would find them, love." he reminded her gently.

She turned around in his arms and buried her face in his neck. "Draco, i love you so much. Thank you." she wispeared raggedly. "How did i ever get so lucky?"


	2. A Wolf Named Dragon

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does...and i bow to her. Please don't sue me...i'm poor. All orginal characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or forn belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Authors Note:** ok, so let me know what you think after this. This'll end up being a long story, but i promise that it'll be good in the long run. Chapter one was the epilogue, well, part of the epilogue, and it will make sense as i get further into the story, just be patient (remember i'm new at this kinda thing...writing for people). Ummm, yeah, i think thats about it...

**A Wolf Named Dragon**

His name meant Dragon, but his chosen form was the wolf. A large, powerful, lone wolf. He was alone in truth. When you were the son of Lucius Malfoy-one didn't want friends-unless they were future Death Eaters. Even then, however, they werem't truely friends at all. They were people who had only one goal in mind. To make themselves more powerful. Anyone who didn't want to fall under the oppressive command of the Dark Lord then chose to be on the side of 'good'. To fight against the Dark Lord, and ensure they're certian death. Both sides had one thing in common though. Every person felt that they were in the right. Being the son of Lucius Malfoy ensured that he'd never be friends with the side of good. His side was chosen for him.

Dark verses Light. Good verses Evil. Always one fighting with the other. There was no inbetween, one could not simply 'not decide' which side to be on. Draco Malfoy didn't want to choose a side. He simply just wanted to live. He wanted to be free of the consant battle raging between his people. Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, refused to choose.

So he was hunted by each side. Even his own flesh and blood hunted him. The side of 'Good' was determined to send him to the wizard prison, Azkaban, only because the considered him to be on the dark side, a 'dark and evil threat', in league with the Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy was alone.

He assumed the form of a wolf when he was in his 7th and last year at Hogwarts. It took him over half of the year before he finally was able to change. It was worth it. It was worth more than money could buy, because he gained his freedom. He was able to run free, to observe the wizard and muggle communities with a sense of detatchment, without being hunted.

Draco had lived the life of a wolf for over 4 and a half years before the loneliness started to tear at his heart. He began to reaize that he needed the interation of people in his life again. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his long, long life. Wolves needed mates, needed a pack to run with. They weren't put on the earth simply to be alone.

He had felt the irresistable pull of his old life, of the old scents and sounds that led him back into Diagon. Having lived long months without grooming himself, he decided that was the first course of action. He had his hair trimmed so that it stood about 2 inches in length, left in a kind of bed head style. His beard had been trimmed down untill all that remained were sexy short, stubbly wiskers that gave him a dangerous and mysterious look. A look that he found that he enjoyed immensly. He glanced at his reflection in a passing mirror, as he took a walk down one of the main streets, and he grinned. The famous Malfoy cockiness still remained in his smile and within the depths of his dark stormy gray eyes. Most importantly was his walk. It still carried the 'i'm superior to everyone' swagger.

He found her purely by chance, or maybe it was fate made him veer off the main street and deeper into the depths of Diagon alley's less...hospitalble alleys and streets. He passed by one dark alley and heard a muffled scream, one that piqued his curiousty and the more chivelrious part of him.

Having lived the life of a wolf for most of the past 4 and a half years, one developed certain heingtened senses. Extra sensitive hearing and smelling capabitlities. Abnormal reflexes. An extremely curious nature that more often than not brought him trouble. As he walked deeper into the alley, his sense of smell picked out strong scents. Fear and rage. Hate and lust. The wolf in him was tense, hackles rising. A soft growl was being emmited from deep within his throat. He heard scuffling up ahead. Close, very close.

Finally his eyes caught up with what his nose and ears saw. Two men were holding a woman agains a brick wall while one other man tore the woman's work robes apart. Draco stood, frozen for a minute, slightly unsure. He hadn't seen such hate for another for many years, and he hated it. Was disgusted by it. He raised his wand for the first time in years, suprise with how right it felt in his hand once again. Not one word of warning was uttered from his lips before he was throwing out curses at the three men simultaniously.

"Crucio," Malfoy wispeared, forcing his spell on the men and he sent them to the ground in suprised pain, "Silencio," he growled as he allowed the spell to cause physical pain. He wouldn't kill, but he would cause lots and lots of pain.

Malfoy let out a small grunt of satisfaction before returning his attention to the woman, who still stood there, as if frozen in place by fear. He pointed his wand at the woman and muttered, "Repairo." Her robes and clothes returned back to normal, covering her naked body.

"Are you alright?" he asked gruffly, walking towards her.

It took a moment for her to respond but he saw the woman nod her head. "T-thank you." she wispeared. She was shaking all over and her face was deathly pale. She seemed decidedly familiar to him.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he spoke softly, using his most calming and reasonable voice. He held out his calloused hand. She stared at his outstreached hand as if debating whether or not to trust him. her hand dropped into his and he led her out of the alley and back onto the main street. "Where are you staying?"

The woman pointed in the direction of the Three Broomsticks and he led her to the old buildings of his memories. "This is going to sound like a really bad cliche' but you look familiar...have we met before? Whats your name?" he asked curiously, wanting to break the silence.

The woman sighed softly and stared at the ground. "My name is Hermione Granger," she spoke carefully, "thanks for saving me, Malfoy."

Malfoy froze in mid walk and looked at her, as if trying to determine if she really was Hermione Granger, one of his old school enemies. "Granger. Wow." he murmered and resumed walking again, this time he was staring at her.

She had changed a lot over the years. She was gorgeous. Sexy. Finally grew into herself, as he knew she would all along. Her mild chocolate hair had finally tamed into loose, long curls that fell down to he slim, although curvey hips. Her legs seemed to go forever, she was the perfect hieght for him, the top of her head reaching his nose. And her eyes, they were like a warm milk chocolate color and he wanted to savor the color.

"Your staring." she told him, becoming more relaxed and sleepy in Malfoy's presence. She must have come off of her adreniline rush...she was ready to fall asleep.

"You've changed," he told her carefully. "Which room is yours?" They walked into the Three Broomsticks and they started walking up the stairs to where the rooms were.

"Room 246, I can get there myself thanks." she said firmly and finally noticed her hand in Malfoy's. She carefully took it out and pulled away from him. "Thanks for all your help, I owe you one."

Malfoy said nothing and watched her walk up the stairs to her room. Just as she went out of his veiw, something deep inside of him screamed "MINE"!

**TBC...**


	3. No Pushover!

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does... and i bow to her. Please don't sue me... i'm poor. All original characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or form belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Authors Note:** Alright, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far, I love your comments! Please keep them coming! I hope everyone likes this chapter, so here you go...

**No Pushover!**

**SMACK!**

Everyone froze in place. The only sound heard was Hermione's harsh breathing. Her hand print was burning a bright pink on Marcello Kade's cheek. He froze, shocked that Hermione Granger had hit him, physically hit him in the face. The anger and humiliation built up inside of him until he finally exploded with rage.

"Bitch! What was that for!?" he snarled and took an angry step towards her. His handsome, pretty boy face was completely red and veins had started popping out of his neck and forehead.

Hermione stood up to her full height of 5 foot 10 inches and stared back into his gorgeous green eyes. She vowed long ago that she'd never take shit from any man. Especially in her own territory. "Because you have to be the stupidest man I have ever met." she replied, her voice calm, her eyes betraying the angry she felt. When his eyes widened in surpass she pushed him back up against a wall and pointed her wand at his throat. "The next time you feel like setting up someone only to be taken down, make sure its not _this _ witch. A pity you won't have another chance too, seeing as how you'll be locked inside of Azkaban, guarded by all those dementors, before you could ever get another chance." she growled.

Marcello Kade finally let his true color's show and slapped Hermione's wand away as if it were an annoying, buzzing fly. "As if a mudblood bitch like yourself could ever hurt me." he taunted her before grabbing the front of her robe and pulling her clear off the floor. "There's nothing you can do without your wand, mudblood." he snickered, oblivious to the half circle of loyal witches and wizards that surrounded him, wands drawn and ready to curse him into oblivion at Hermione's first sign of distress.

"Stupid over confidant, pureblood male!" she taunted him back, smiling sweetly into Marcello victorious face. "I'm a mudblood woman, there's nothing I can't do!" she swore and with a resounding woman war cry, she slammed her foot into Marcello Kade most sensitive part. Groans came from most of the wizards, cheers and laughter came from the witches.

Hermione was dropped almost immediately as Marcello collapsed to his knee's. Without another moments hesitation, she swung her fist down (the way she had been taught in her self defense class) into Marcello pretty boy face. He fell to the floor unconciess and utterly humiliated by a mudblood woman.

Hermione silently picked up her wand and pointed to a witch and wizard and instructed them to escort Mr. Marcello Kade to Azkaban. She had a meeting with Dumbledor in less than ten minutes.

Word spread like wildfire. Miss Hermione Granger, a witch of all traits, took down a Death Eater spy without magic. She was every witches' heroine. The news hit Dumbledor before Hermione even reached him for their meeting.

"Miss Granger, well done." Dumbledor grinned, standing up as she entered his office, the Minister of Magic's office. "It looks as if there is more to you than meets the eye."

Hermione shut the door behind her and took a seat across from her old Headmaster. She didn't pretend to know what he was talking about, she knew better than anyone how fast news travels. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to cause such a commotion inside of the Ministry, but I was out for revenge." she admitted.

Dumbledor returned to his seat and leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on the heavy cherry oak desk. His old knowledgeable eyes twinkled in delight at her. "You, my dear, are absolutely marvelous."

Hermione blushed at the praise and shook her head, "No professor, i'm just a woman who doesn't like to be made a fool of professor. Now, back to the reason why we agreed to this meeting?" she suggested.

Dumbledor chuckled, "You never change, do you Hermione?"

"No Professor, I don't." she grinned.

"Alright, so tell me about last night. What happened?" he asked, his voice serious as he leaned back in his chair, getting settled in.

Hermione nodded and let her thoughts focus on the events that had occurred the night before, "I was going to go see Mr. Kade's grandmother, he told me that she was ill and she couldn't leave the house. As you know I do have my Master's in Medicine and Healing. So I thought I was doing him a favor. I followed the directions he gave me to the letter and I wound up in a dark alley with three Death Eaters. I didn't have time to react, Professor, and they attacked me. I can't really remember what happened after that point, I know I had forced my mind to think about something else... I think I started thinking about Hogwarts again. The next thing I know, _he's_ there, cursing all three Death Eaters at once."

Dumbledor frowned, "He? Could you elaborate a little more, Miss Granger?"

"I can't remember if he was for real or not, Professor. I was so focused on my thoughts on Hogwarts, that I could have been dreaming _him_ up. _He_ could have just been a figment of my imagination. But what I don't understand is why _he_ saved my life. If anyone were to kill me, I would have thought that it would have been _him_."

Dumbledor raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, caught up in the suspense of her story, "Yes, yes. But who is this mystery man, Miss Granger? Someone from your year I imagine. Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? No, that wouldn't make sense. You said that it should have been someone who would have wanted you dead. So who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy, Professor. It was Malfoy who cursed three Death Eaters and saved my life, or it was a damn good look a like. A little older, a lot more man, but it was still Draco Malfoy. I'd know him anywhere." she told him firmly.

Dumbledor leaned back in his chair and ran his thumb and forefinger along his long white beard, "That is highly unlikely, Miss Granger. Considering no one, on either side, has even seen or heard of Mr. Malfoy in over... four and a half years, since he left Hogwarts after his seventh year."

"Yes, that's what I thought too Professor, but he was there. He was real. He held my hand and walked me back to my hotel." she told him firmly.

"But what does it mean? Does it mean that he isn't a Death Eater? Or does it mean he's trying to gain your trust and to trick you?" he asked curiously, the wheels in his old head thinking hard and fast.

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know, Professor. But he saved my life and I know I owe him one. I don't know where he's been all these years, but I do know one thing. He's stronger, his aura's stronger, and his magic is stronger, more focused. He's more aware of himself, I think. Well, that's the impression I got off of him."

"I'll talk to a few of my most trusted and I'll see if we can't find out where he is. Find out what he's up to these days." Dumbledor finished.


	4. Explainations

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does... and i bow to her. Please don't sue me... i'm poor. All original characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or form belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Author's Note:** I just wanna thank everyone who reveiwed my story so far, they make me feel so much better about my writing, and i don't feel so nervous about showing people my work now...so thank you! Keep the reveiws coming! The more reviews, the faster i update...hahahahaha...I like it...its so devious...lol. Enjoy.

**Explainations**

He was being followed. Malfoy was able to figure out who it was who followed him by his scent. The man wore a muggle colone that tickled Malfoy's nose. It had been following him for almost three blocks now.

Malfoy quickly turned into an alleyway and waited for the man to follow him. When he came walking around the corner Malfoy reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him up against the cold brick wall, "You'd better have a good reason for following me, or I'll curse you straight to hell." he snarled bitterly. Not even back for a full day and he was already getting this bullshit.

The man's eyes widened in shock and then in fear. Never had he seen eyes so clear and cold as Malfoy's hard grey ones. There was no doubt in his mind that Malfoy would kill him if he wanted. "I was t-told to f-fallow you..."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "A name, fool. Give me a name." he demanded, his voice deep and low, a deep rumble started to emit from deep within his chest.

"The Minister of Magic, sir, Albus Dumbledor ordered it." the man spoke softly, ashamed by the fact that he had betrayed Dumbledor so easily.

Malfoy released the man and stepped back. Dumbledor was still alive? He hadn't seen the old man in a long time. "Take me to him." he growled and shoved the man out of the alley.

He complied immediatly and headed off in the direction of the Ministry. Malfoy was suprised to see how easy the man was to break into his will. If all men were as easy to control as this one, there wouldn't be a war, he thought with a small shake to his head.

Malfoy was aware of stares and wispears as he stepped inside of the Ministry of Magic, and he was immediatly aware of the small group of four witches and wizards that had started to follow the two. Malfoy dropped his hand easily to the pocket of his robe and he firmly grasped the wand inside. He wouldn't hesitate to protect himself if necessary.

"Lennox, hold on for a second. You didn't clear your guest at the front desk." someone shouted from behind him.

Malfoy tensed up as they both froze on the spot and closed his eyes, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Back off boys, they're with me." a strong female voice spoke firmly, in an all too familiar, no nonesense tone of voice.

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked into Hermione's hard brown eyes. He relaxed and sent her a grin.

"Go." she commanded firmly sending all four of them the _look_ that only a woman could give, and sent the wizards and witches back to where it was they came from. They didn't want to contradict her on today of all days, when she had taken out one wizard all ready. Hermione turned her hard gaze to Lennox and Malfoy. "I know there has to be a good reason for this Lennox. I'll hear it later, you may go to my office and stay there until I get there. Mr. Malfoy, if you would follow me please?" she spoke firmly, not really asking, more ordering.

Malfoy grinned and watched as Lennox meekly obeyed without a word. "Granger." Malfoy said in greeting, "Feeling better today?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and stared at him for a long minute before answering, "Acutally, now that I think about it, I am feeling much better, thank you. Now, I assume that you are here to see Professor Dumbledor?" she asked.

Malfoy nodded and when Hermione turned her back on him, he automatically took his place by her side, unwilling to walk behind any man or woman. He was a born leader, not a follower. 'Although,' Malfoy thought to himself, 'I might be willing to walk behind this woman. Granger has changed, no longer the goody two shoes she once was, no longer the follower, but a leader...it was attractive on her. Physically, she was a sexy woman, even the old him couldn't deny it. Sexy, but modest...he sensed that she was a woman who was comfortable with herself, but wouldn't go out of her way to flaunt herself about like most women with that kind of beauty would.

"You keep staring at me Malfoy..." Hermione murmered, turning a corner and then briskly walked up a couple flights of stairs without even a hitch in her breath.

Malfoy followed her easily, matching her long stride with his own. "I haven't seen you in a while, Granger, give me a break. You look amazing, by the way."

"Thanks...I think..." Hermione shook her head and knocked on Professor Dumbledor's door then turned to face him, "Alright, this is Professor Dumbledor's office. I'm pretty sure he's expecting you. News travels faster than sound around here." she told him with a small smile playing upon her lips.

Malfoy's grey eyes were glued to Hermione's hand, which was swollen and slightly bloody. "Did that happen today?" he spoke softly, gruffly as he reached down with his own hands and very gently brought her hand up for a closer inspection. "What happened?"

More than a little un nerved by Malfoy's touch, it took her a couple seconds to fully comprehend and understand what he was saying. "Ahhh...I hit a guy." she murmered, her own eyes taking Malfoy in, unbelieving of his...kind behaviour. "The one who set me up last night."

Malfoy's eyes snapped up to hers and he could feel a deep dark rage build up inside of him, "Where is he?" he growled.

Hermione's eyes widened in suprise and she frowned, "On his way to Azkaban."

A small, discreet cough interuptted the two. They looked up and saw Dumbledor staring at the both of them with apparent amuzement in his kind blue eyes. "Draco Malfoy, its good to see you alive and well." he smiled and put a friendly arm around Malfoy, then one around Hermione, "You might as well come in as well, dear. You're going to hound me about this conversation anyway."

Hermione turned slightly pink and took a seat in the chair she was in not even two hours ago. "I would not have 'hounded' you, Professor, I merely would have asked you what you and Mr. Malfoy talked about." she told him firmly.

Malfoy and Dumbledor laughed at her embarassed expression.

"Alright, so, I'm curious. Just where have you been, Draco?" Dumbledor asked once they were all settled in and all nicities were done and over with. "Four and a half years is a long time to be in hiding."

Malfoy shrugged, "I decided to take some time for myself," he spoke truthfully, choosing not to elaborate on details that didn't concern anyone. "Away from everyone, I needed to find myself."

Dumbledor leaned back in his chair and observed Malfoy with a carefully trained eye. "And you have found yourself?"

Malfoy nodded, "I'm my own man, I make my own way in life." he spoke carefully, aware that every word was being carefully noted and logged away inside Dumbledor's rather tricky and mischievious brain for later use.

Dumbledor nodded, seemingly satisfied with Malfoy's response. "Have you decided where it is your loyalties lay?" he asked curiously.

Malfoy tensed up, knowing this question was coming, had been dreading the question for the past four and a half years of his life. But he wasn't afraid anymore. Like he just said, he was his own man. "I'm not choosing a side." he said firmly.

"What! How come? You must know all the attrocities that Voldemort and his followers do to innocent people!" Hermione spoke for the first time since they first walked in.

Draco nodded, "I do, I know better than most. My father was a Death Eater, as you are well aware. I've seen more attrocities than anyone could ever imagine. I've also seen the side of 'good' and it isn't any better. People are still being killed, innocents slaughtered, wizards and witches sending other witches and wizards off to Azkaban where they will get they're soul sucked out for fighting what they believe in. Everyone on either side believes that they're side is the right one to be on. Everyone one on each side is equally deluded. They fight for power, kill for life and dominance over the other. Each side will distroy anyone who doesn't choose a side," he explained, finally voicing his opinion to people who might actually have the brains to listen to what he was talking about. "Is it so wrong to just want to live? I have no desire for the power my father once craved, I have no desire to risk my neck for a cause that is not my own. In my whole life I think only once have I been truely understood. And that was by the sorting hat. He placed me in Slytherin not only because he was trying to protect me from my father, but he knew that Slytherin would help me develop the skills that i would need to survive. I was givin everything thing i needed. It made my mind sharper, I became a stronger leader, a stronger man in turn. It showed me how not to live. It took six years before i finally figured it out."

Malfoy looked from Granger to Dumbledor, trying to figure out what each of them were thinking. How would they react? Would they be able to understand? Would they accept him? His decisions?


	5. Suprise Attack!

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does... and i bow to her. Please don't sue me... i'm poor. All original characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or form belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Authors Note:** please review...I love to hear from everyone!

**Suprise Attack**

Dumbledor and Granger never got the chance to respond to Malfoy's well thought out, obviously heart felt speech. Within mer seconds after malfoy stopped talking a large explosion rocked through out the Ministry of Magic and terrorfied screaming resounded through its walls.

Hermione jumped to her feet, her assertive and commanding nature kicking into high gear for the second time that day, "Professor, I want you to leave, go to the secret head quarters. I'll take care of things here." she promised as she whipped out her wand and headed for the door.

Malfoy jumped to his feet, "Granger, I'll go-"

"No Malfoy, you'll come with me, this is not your fight. You'll only serve as a distraction for Hermione." Dumbledor interrupted, taking Malfoy's arm and with a short look at Hermione, they apperated.

Hermione readied several curses and counter curses in her mind automatically before turning the handle of the door and stepping out.

"Miss Granger! Thank God! Its the Death Eaters, they're inside the Ministry. They are distroying it!" a young girl by the name of Gretchen, maybe only 19 years old informed Hermione.

"Do you know how many?" Hermione asked.

"A small army... maybe 30 that I've seen so far, in the building I mean. There are more outside, guarding our escape."

"Good work Gretchen. Now apperate to Hogsmeade and go to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there."

Hermione sighed. This battle didn't look promising. She was suprised that they were attacking the Ministry so soon. They weren't prepared for the attack. What was worse was that the Ministry had sent over 80 percent of the Aurors on missions to various known Death Eater hide outs, leaving her with just a skeleton crew, and a poor, inexperienced one at that. Most of the Aurors there were new and had virtually no experence with face to face combat with Dark Wizards... Death Eaters.

It was a decision she made even before she reached the edges of the battle ground. Retreat, it was their only availible option. She wouldn't be responsible for their deaths.

It was horrible. The smell of burning flesh, the sight of lifeless, stiff bodies. The agonized screams of witches and wizards on both sides. The angry shouts of Death and immobilization curses filled the battle scene with a vengence.

She systematically found every Auror, dead and alive, and sent them to Hogwarts, via her charmed portkey braclet. Dodging curse after curse, repelling more dark magic than one witch could possibly ever fathom, and after using counter curses and spells of her own, it took more than 15 minutes before she was finally hit. It wasn't a curse or a spell, but for some reason something hard and sharp hit her in the head and it fazed her enough to let a small circle of Death Eaters surround her before realizing she was in trouble.

"The Master will reward us for killing this Mudblood." one person behind a black cloak growled in sick anticipation.

"Potter's best friend! Yes, the Master will be very pleased." another Death Eater commented.

Hermione was worried, but only for about a second before common sense kicked in and she murmered an curse at a the closest Dark Wizard, then ducked as all 8 Death Eaters shouted the ultimate killing curse. She dove to the ground and let out a small laugh when they all managed to kill each other. Death Eaters, althought strong with Dark Magic, could be rather stupid at times.

By the time she reached the last Auror she was dirty, smelly, and incredibly weak with little energy... not to mention the various wounds she had recieved from flying materials. And just by herself she had killed and cursed over half of the small Death Eater army.

Knowing that any important papers and artifacts had been transferred out of the Ministry, Hermione felt that it was time for her to take her leave. She apparated to Hogsmade and jumped onto a Thestral that waited for her to show up so it could take her to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron met her by the front gates, along with an escort of eight Aurors, just in case.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione!"Ron grinned and lifted her off the Thestral and carried her in his rather musclar arms.

"A little help would have been appreciated." Hermione growled good naturally at her best friends.

"Sorry we weren't there, 'Mione. We just got word from Dumbledor. He swore you would be fine." Harry spoke softly, apologetically. "You know how much I would have loved to be with you, killing Death Eaters."

"Yeah, besides, the entire male population of Hogwarts is in love with you now. Its not everyday they get to see one of they're favorite teachers in action." Ron's grin kept getting wider and wider, his pride in Hermione evident on his face. He was sutibly impressed with his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided that she needed a long recouperating nap. She rested her head on her best friends chest and fell asleep, trusting her friends to bring her to the medical bay, to watch over her.

Draco Malfoy was livid. Nobdy made his decisions for him, not the Dark Lord and definatly not the pure hearted Dumbledor. While he logically understood that it was forthe greater good, the more childish part of him resented it. The more honorable part of him demanded that he at least attempt to try and help Hermione Granger.

"Bring me back, Dumbledor! She's outnumbered and you know it!" Malfoy snarled, pacing inside of the Headmaster chambers in Hogwarts.

Dumbledor caught the attention of the old Headmaster, Phineas, who lived in a paining, "Phineas, find Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Their presence is needed at Hogwarts immediatly." he spoke quickly, firmly.

Malfoy stepped infront of Dumbledor and blocked his path. "She'll need help-she can't take down a Death Eater army on her own!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger can take care of herself, contrary to your belief. She won't give her life away easily, but she won't leave without a darn good fight!" Dumbledor assured Malfoy.

"Fine," Malfoy snarled in blind rage. He stalked to the door and tore it open, "if she gets killed, its on your head, old man."

He stormed though the halls and left the castle at a dead run. He needed to run. He needed to get out of the confines of the castle, away from people, away from madness.

Once he was back in his wolf form, Malfoy felt immensly better. Stress and anger slid off him in less time than it took to say Slytherin. He ran into the Forbidden Forest with a long, soulful howl. Tonight he would invite a pack to run with him.

_"My Lord, the plan is in motion. the Ministry of Magic is no more, sire," a soft male voice spoke from the group of 20 Death Eaters- all that remained from the 50 that had originally attacked the Ministry._

_"That is indeed good news, Mr. Flint. Althought, when you last left my presence, there were 50 Death Eaters at your back... I see less than half of that with you. Where are the rest of them, Marcus?" the Dark Lord spoke in a low snake-like hiss._

_Marcus Flint dropped to his knee's, "Please sire, there were heavy casualties, there was nothing I could do," he wimpered at the sight of the Dark Lord's wand, "Draco Malfoy was spotted sire!" he yelled in a desperate attempt to save his life._

_The Dark Lord lowered his wand, "Though you're stupidness despleases me greatly Marcus Flint, this information has saved your wretched soul."_

TBC...


	6. Dream Prophecy

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does...and i bow to her. Please don't sue me...i'm poor. All orginal characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or forn belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Authors Note**: okay i'm so sorry i took so long to post this story but my life finally came home and i thought that i should probably spend some time with him. He went off to college, one that's really far away from me, and i got a little distracted. But now that things have calmed down a little bit, I'll be able to write some more. Thanks for your patients. Enjoy the story and remember to review.

**Dream Prophecy**

"Harry, I don't even know why you try- I always beat you." Ron shook his head as he beat Harry at yet another game of Wizard''s Chess.

Harry grinned, "Because you'll eventually let your guard down... and when you do, I'll be there to smash you into the ground!"

Ron laughed and shook his head, "Not going to happen mate." He tossed a 'Bernie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Bean' into his mouth, "Mmmm, cotton candy. I hope she wakes up soon."

Harry looked at Hermione's bed and sighed, "I do too. She can't sleep for much longer, can she?" he asked worriedly. He'd never seen Hermione so pale, so quiet. It was as if all the life had been sucked out of her.

Ron shrugged and stood up, "She'll be all right, mate, no worries. Besides, what doesn't kill her will make her stronger." he said importantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, "You should go check up with your wife, Ron. You know Luna's bound to be worried about you." His best friend hadn't left Hermione's side in 3 days. Ron's clothes (a pair of blue jeans and a warm red turtleneck sweater) were wrinkled almost beyond recognition. His shaggy red hair was getting greasy, and he most definitely needed a shower! Of course, he probably looked and smelled the same way. "Besides, you need to freshen up. I promise I'll watch her while you go."

Ron took one last look at Hermione, then with a nod at his best friend, he left the room.

Harry let out a long, deep sigh. If he ever lost Ron or Hermione he would be lost. He would lose part of himself. "Hermione. Please, wake up." he whispered and walked over to the tiny hospital bed. He reached for her limp, cold hand and intertwined their fingers together. Harry couldn't lose her, not like he lost Sirius. Hermione was the closest person he could call a sister - just like Ron was his brother. If not related by blood, then by spirit and love for one another. They were his family.

His dark eyes closed for a minute, trying to push memories of death out of his head. Cedric Diggory, killed by Voldemort and Peter Pittigrew. Sirius Black, his godfather killed trying to save him. He even lost the Dursley's from a Death Eater attack. Sure they weren't the best family, but they we're still all he had left of his blood family.

His eyes jolted open when he heard the soft, barely murmured, whisper of a voice. His eyes dropped down to Hermione's lips and watched as they opened and closed in a distinct pattern. She barely speaking, but Harry was sure that she wasn't even speaking English because he couldn't understand what she was trying to say. His eyes ran up her pale cheeks and he let out a soft gasp when he saw that her eyes were wide open and she was staring up at him ... but not at him at the same time. It was as if she was looking through him and seeing something else.

"Madam Pomfry!" Harry yelled out, refusing to move away from Hermione. "Could you please inform Professor Dumbledor that I need him as soon as possible please!" he asked once the school nurse appeared at the door.

It took less than two minutes for Dumbledor to respond as he was already on his way to see Hermione. His old body moving as if he was forty, instead of the ninety-plus that he was rumored to be, he burst through the door and was at Hermione's side in six long strides. He wasn't alone.

"What's going on Harry?" Dumbledor asked, coming to a stop beside the bed.

Harry's eyes dropped to the tall, dark man who entered with Dumbledor. Blond hair, gray cold eyes, that one-of-a-kind trademark smirk. "What's he doing here?" Harry growled.

Malfoy nodded his head slightly in Harry's direction and dropped his eyes down to Hermione. "She's in a trance, she's trying to to tell us something." Malfoy steel cold eyes jumped up to Harry's, "Take a picture, Potter, it lasts longer." he grinned, standing at Dumbledor's side. Then he focused completely on Hermione, and tried to figure out what she was saying.

"Professor, I don't want Malfoy here. He's a-"

"Actually, Harry, Draco Malfoy isn't. he doesn't have a side." Dumbledor interrupted before words dangerous words were spoken. "He's here because Ms. Granger allowed him back here. She is secret keeper now, as you well know. Trust her judgment." Dumbledor spoke firmly, placing his hands inside his robes.

"She's speaking in an extremely old language sir." Malfoy frowned as he tried to decipher her complicated words. "When the moon is at its fullest and brightest, when Mars is aligned with Jupiter and the Leo is fighting the Serpent, the battle will come to the breaking point at... the Burrow?" Malfoy frowned, then looked at Dumbledor for conformation. "The Burrow? What's that?"

Harry shook his head, his face pale, "Ron's house. Surely you haven't forgotten that, Malfoy?"

Malfoy cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out why it could possibly be held at the Weasley household. They were a pure blooded wizard family, they're blood almost as pure as the Malfoy blood. The only difference was that they loved muggles, accepted them, and... they didn't support Voldemort. That must be it. They must be going after anyone who was not with them... the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters must be comfortable with the power that they've accumulated so far. Enough to attack a very well respected family with ties to some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the whole world.

"Are you sure that is what she is saying, Malfoy?" Harry asked watching Hermione's lips move in the same pattern over and over again.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Please Potter, contrary to your belief that I must be the most stupid wizard in history, I do know things. I know languages. And the one that Granger is speaking right now is old Scottish Gaelic, it isn't spoken anymore. A language lost."

"Whatever Malfoy, I didn't ask for a lecture. Albus, we need to get the Weasley's out of there, they're the only family I have left." Harry looked into Dumbledor's wise eyes.

Malfoy shook his head, "Have you learned nothing these long years as an Auror, Potter? Granger has provided you with valuable information against the Dark Lord. You're going to waste it. It really is a wonder he hasn't killed you, and your lot, already." Malfoy walked over to the chair Harry was sitting in moments before, and watched both Dumbledor and Potter.

"Why you stupid traitor, I'll k-" Harry snarled and started towards Malfoy, Dumbledor stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledor asked curiously, pulling Harry to stand by his side.

"Simple, Headmaster. Use the information Granger provided you to your advantage. Set up a trap. I highly doubt the Dark Lord will show his face, so he'll send his Death Eaters. You send your Aurors. Yes take Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of the house, away from the danger, but do it secretly, as there will be Death Eaters watching. Set up look-a-likes. You have to use your brain when dealing with the Dark Lord, you can't just go in there, wands blazing because chances are that the Dark Lord knows you and how you react. Courage, strength, bravery are important, yes, but you need to be smart and sly. Use trickery and deceit. The time of the Gryffindor must be left behind you Potter, it will be Slytherin minds that will defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry, his face red in anger, shook his head and turned to face Mafloy, "No way."

"Harry, maybe you should listen to Mr. Malfoy, we can't win this war by ourselves. Not by using the same methods against Voldemort that we have in the past. Maybe its time we 'switch things up a bit'. " Albus suggested, his eyes twinkling with the prospect. His clear, all seeing and all knowing eyes turned to Malfoy. "Looks like you've chosen a side, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy shook his head calmly, refusing to rise to the bait, and returned Dumbledor's steady gaze, "No sir, I was merely telling Potter how stupid his really is. I thought I could give him a small example of how a real man's mind works. If my strategy is the one you use, then so be it, but next time there will be a fee." he smirked cockily.

As Dumbledor and Harry discussed what they should do, Malfoy let his eyes shift to Hermione. He heard her whisper the same words over and over again. Old Scottish Gaelic, used only by the pure blood wizards and witches of old. How would Hermione Granger possible know the sacred and extremely secret language when she was not a pureblood witch. She was both muggle and witch - it simply made no sense to him. Well, she was the smartest witch he know, so it shouldn't really supprise him too much, he supposed.

He had left out part of the message - it wasn't important or relevant to the information to the Weasley attack, so he didn't feel the need to repeat it. The words held firm in his mind, however, and he was curious as to why they were even uttered. "_Tha goal agam ort_", which means "I love you." Who was she speaking about, and why was that thought so powerful, so prominent in her mind that she was forced to reveal them in her deep slumber. Was she talking about Ron Weasley? Or was it Harry Potter? He found he didn't like the thought of her being in love with either of them, or with anyone else for that matter.

What was wrong with him? Who was he to care who she was in love with? Who was he to be jealous of another guy? What claim on her did he have? None. That would soon change, he decided firmly.

Who was he to try and fight instincts?

Please please please review! I like to write more when i get reviews... it makes me feel like i'm actually doing a good job... so please, feel free ... no ... **encouraged** to write a review. Long or short, I love them all. Thanks to all those who have reviewed!


	7. Undeniable Dreams

**Disclaimer**: Okay, this is my first time doing something like this. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does ...and i bow to her. Please don't sue me ...i'm poor. All original characters are JK Rowlings' and they do not in any way shape or form belong to me. All i own is the plot. Ok, cool. Enjoy

**Author's Note:** Okay, things start getting a little dark and darn right evil in this chapter. You have been forewarned, so don't hate me for it. Enjoy however and please review. Thanks!

**Undeniable Dream**

Hermione didn't know where she was, but she was at least reasonably certain she was in a dream. Having realized that it was a dream, she should have been able to wake herself up. However no amount of pinching could wake her up, and she gave up after five of the longest, most torturous minutes of her life, giving her arms a break.

Looking around, she could place where she was almost immediately. The Burrow. She was laying in Ron's bed in his room. She could see various posters of his favorite Quidditch team, along with pictures of his family and friends. Thrown carelessly on the bedroom floor was various articles of clothing, old school books and Quidditch equipment. She could even smell the room. Freshly baked carrot muffins (as Mrs. Weasley was forever cooking) and boy. There is a unique 'boy room' smell to every house - not unlike a smelly old hockey bag, or dirty socks with a hint of moldy food.

Hermione got out of Ron's bed and stretched her sore, stiff body. Upon looking towards the window, she realized that it must be late, probably around eleven at night, or close to it. The sun was down and black ruled the nights sky. Only a large, pale moon sat alone, fighting off the total darkness with it's vibrant rays.

She walked to the window, deciding to look around to see if everything was the same. A large, beautiful garden was just below the window, filled with lovely flowers that had been lovingly cared for and tended by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Further along the way she could see two gnomes fighting with each other.

A sudden flash of light lit the black sky had both Hermione and the pair of gnomes frozen in shock and fear. The Dark Mark was now hovering above the Weasley house.

"Please no!" Hermione whispered when she saw a large group of cloaked figures seemingly 'float' closer to the house that was like a safe haven for her. She reached for her wand - which was always in her robe pocket - only to find it missing.

She could feel herself start to panic. No wand, she was almost defenseless against such an attack. Even worse, she couldn't possibly help Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

WAIT!

"If I could find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I can try to get them out of the house, via floo network," she spoke out loud, and with one last look at the Death Eaters she forced her feet to move.

She stormed out of Ron's room and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, where the Weasley's could usually be found. She froze in the door way, appalled and horrified at the sight before her. Mr. Weasley was on his knees, his mouth gagged and was being restrained by three Death Eaters. he was being forced to watch his wife being held down on top of the dinner table, her clothes ripped and torn in multiple pieces. Four Death Eaters held her down, one for each arm, one for each leg. Her mouth was gagged but Hermione could see the fury in her eyes, and the fear. Both women knew what was going to happen, and Hermione didn't even have a wand to end Mrs. Weasley's pain and humiliation, as that is what Mrs. Weasley was about to experience.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. It didn't even occur to her that she was in a dream, that she alone had the power to change the present and the future. For Hermione, the dream world was one hundred percent real, one hundred and ten percent scary. It increased ten fold when one Death Eater noticed her presence at the door way.

No words were spoken, but two Death Eater's (who apparaited behind her) grabbed her arms and shoved her into the room. Hermione's eyes locked with Mrs. Weasley's as she was forced to lay next to the elderly lady who was almost like a second mother to her.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Hermione, which gave her time to gather the famous Gryffindor courage. Mrs. Weasley's fury became her own and she let her anger take hold, allowed her instincts to rule.

One of the Death Eater's lost their grip on her arm and she pulled loose, then swung her rage filled fist into the jaw of the Death Eater holding her other arm. He collapsed to the ground and she jumped to her feet. She had no chance of winning, but hopefully she could direct most of their hate and anger away from the Weasley's and to her instead.

She ducked a curse that flew from behind her and slammed her body into the Death Eater standing in between Mrs. Weasley's legs, the way she'd seen muggle football players do on T.V. His body was like a stone wall, and even though she managed to bring him down she could feel pain vibrate through her whole body, and in that instant she knew she was in deep trouble. A cold want was pointed directly at her throat and she was commanded to lie on her back. When she didn't obey the command instantly, a sharp kick to her ribs did it for her.

Almost immediately her body went numb and she was paralyzed, not with rear, but with a spell by some Death Eater. Hermione heard the muffled screaming of Mrs. Weasley as a Death Eater brutally used her body in the most horrible was imaginable. It very nearly tore Hermione's heart, soul, and mind apart to hear one of her very dearest friends in such pain - knowing there was no way she could help.

Hermione Granger was not a very religious person, but in that very instant she prayed to every god and goddess she could recall from every book she had ever read. She refused to pray for herself, in fact she would gladly give her life to any who saved Mrs. Weasley.

A loud smash ...like a window shattering, broke through Hermione's thoughts. She couldn't see what was happening, she was still paralyzed by the spell, but she heard curses being shouted, then screaming - a death scream. More yells and curses, then another death scream. There was a loud angry snarl and then footsteps. Then silence.

She strained to hear something, anything. The silence was deafening. Something wet nudged her neck and she was consumed in pain. She cried out from the shear force of the all consuming pain. Tears sprang from her eyes and she simply cried.

Eventually she became aware of a soft whimpering sound by her ear, a warm body that lay alongside her own. She rolled her head to the side and searched through her own tears to find the source of the welcome heat. Hermione Granger was stunned by the sight, a large, full grown silver and white wolf with the strangest grey eyes she had ever seen.

She wasn't really suprised by the sight of him. If anything, she was suprised by sympathy and love she seemed to see in the wolf's deep, all knowing eyes. The wolf nudged her cheek once with his wet nose, then gently licked her cheek with his large warm tongue, wiping away the tears that streaked across her face. He was suprisingly gentle for a wild untamed animal, and she could 'feel' the love that seemed to come from the wolf. It was as if he accepted her, loved her, cherished her - even though he knew nothing about her. He didn't know her.

"You saved me, and for that you have my thanks and my life. And my love. You have my love for as long as you want it." she said firmly.

The wolf's head rose so it was staring regally down into Hermione's eyes. His lower jaw dropped so she could see his massive, powerful white teeth and amazingly, spoke.

"Wake up." he growled, his voice low, seductively low and it sent shivers of awareness down her spine. She stared into the wolf's loving eyes and after a long moment obeyed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes and was immensely relieved to see herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, rather than the Weasley household. She looked around slowly, taking in then small private room she had been assigned to. Flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and cards seemed to be placed everywhere in the small room and she was pleased to see them.

A small round table sat in the corner with two chairs, one chair occupied by one Draco Malfoy, who appeared to be asleep. She frowned and glanced towards the outside window and started to feel uneasy by the sight of a beautiful sunset ...sunsets meant night time, night time meant night revels.

Remembering her dream she slowly pushed herself up and swung her feet out of the bed. She needed to get to Dumbledor and tell him of her dream. She was never one to believe that the future could be foretold through dreams or through visions, she thought the whole business was a load of foolishness ...but she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling she got in the back of her mind. Something about the dream wasn't right ...everything seemed way too real.

"You should be resting, Granger." Malfoy's soft, silky voice filtered through the room, making her freeze.

"You shouldn't be in my room, Malfoy." Hermione murmured back, her voice scratchy and sore. She stood up from her bed and looked at him, "Why are you here?"

Malfoy stood up as well and stretched his rather large body and took a long slow yawn. "I'm here because Potter and Weasley needed rest, and Dumbledor is busy. Besides, I have nothing better to do with my time."

Hermione frowned and glanced back to the window. She still didn't feel right, she couldn't tell if it was because of Malfoy, or if was because of her dream. The dream that wasn't really a dream. She needed Dumbledor ...the nagging feeling in her mind wouldn't go away, and when there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, it usually meant that something was wrong. She had learned to trust the nagging feeling a long time ago. She lifted one leg and took a step forward, only to feel her leg fall out from underneath her.

Before her body even came close to hitting the floor, Malfoy was there, catching her in one strong arm, holding her against his hard body. "Careful, Granger, you've been out for close to four days, you may not be as strong as you once were."

Hermione allowed herself one more moment in his strong arms, savoring the safe feeling that overcame her before pushing him away from her, "I'm as strong as I ever was, Malfoy, and don't you forget it." she snarled at him. "I need Dumbledor, so why don't you go make yourself useful and go get him."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not your lap dog, Granger, so don't treat me like one." He sat himself back down in his chair and forced himself to relax. He went without this kind of anger for four and a half years, he felt out of practice but refused to rise to her bait. He would be the mature one this time. "Dumbledor has eyes and ears all over the place, if he wants to talk to you, he'll come on his own good time." he spoke softly, firmly.

Hermione felt helpless rage build up inside of her, the nagging feeling was starting to take over, something was wrong and she needed to figure out what it was before she went crazy, "Damn you Malfoy! I need Dumbledor now, this is important!" If her legs were strong enough she would have started pacing.

Malfoy shook his head, "What's important is that you lay down and get some rest before your people need you again. Dumbledor already knows what you want to tell him, and he's working on it right now." he assured her as he caught her panic stricken gaze.

"What do you mean he already knows what I want to tell him? I don't even know what I want to tell him!" she spoke, her voice rising with each word, slowly rising to hysterics. She started breathing heavily, confused and frightened by the force of the nagging ...she had to tell someone, anyone. "Malfoy, _please_." she whispered.

Malfoy shook his head slowly, and got back to his feet. He went to her then and pulled her into his arms. "Relax Granger, relax," he gently picked her up and placed her back into her bed, then took place beside her, never taking his warm protective embrace from her. "What you are experiencing is the after effects of a dream induced sleep. Simply put, you were actually having a prophetic dream and your sub conscious - obviously scared by it - is forcing you to tell someone about it. Its called an 'Undeniable Dream'. Tell me, I promise it will make you feel better." he whispered gently to her, silently willing her body to relax against his.

Hermione complied immediately, willing to do anything to get the nagging feeling to go away. Her forehead dropped down to Malfoy's broad chest and she squeezed her eyes tight then forced her mind to systematically go through all the events in her dream.

As she told Malfoy, he was aware of the tremor in her voice, fear and anger, and no matter how much she tried to steady her voice her body wouldn't comply. Then she started to shake as the events in the story got worse, more horrific to her mind, she shook with anger and rage and helplessness. When she got to the part of the wolf, her voice still shook, but its soften and it seemed to hold a type of 'awe' she wasn't aware held. Her body became soft and pliable against Malfoy's and before he knew it she was fast asleep.

Malfoy just laid beside her, content to feel Hermione Granger's body pressed up against his. It just felt right to him, as if he had waited for this moment, for this very feeling of contentment and ...rightness for his whole life. He was going to keep her, he promised himself and Hermione that.

He promised that he would protect her, he would be the guardian wolf in her dream, and he would kill anyone who attempted to harm her, as would be his right. He vowed that no man would touch her, would violate her ever again, dream or not. He vowed to kill any man who violated a woman like the Death Eaters did in Hermione's dream, as women in general should be treated with respect and honored. Any man not willing to respect or honor a woman should be killed, and if it were by his hand then who was he to object?

Resigned he would be apart of this mission that Dumbledor and Potter were brewing, and he would protect his woman. He would kill for her.

The door to Hermione's room opened slowly, breaking Malfoy's dark thoughts as he glanced to the door, not suprised to see Dumbledor walking through. It was his hour to watch over Granger now.

"She has awakened, Draco?" Dumbeldor murmured, walking quietly over to the side of Hermione's bed.

"Yes sir, she told me of her dream. Its not pretty sir." Malfoy whispered and slowly eased himself away from Granger, then pulled the blanket over her. "I've decided that I will participate in this mission of yours. But it will be on my terms." Malfoy spoke firmly, looking down at Granger.

"As you wish, Draco. I'm having a meeting in -"

"- no. I won't go to your meetings. I'll find out when I'm ready to. Don't alert to anyone that I will be on this mission. Just know that I will be there." Malfoy walked to the door and looked back to Dumbledor. "Would you mind if I used your 'Room of Requirement'?"

Dumbledor shook his head, "Use what you will, Malfoy, this will be your home for as long as you wish."

Malfoy nodded and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked to the Room of Requirement with a determined smirk on his handsome face. It was time for him to reacquaint himself with more than just the dark arts.


	8. A Fragile Truce

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me it belongs to J.K Rowling. This story howerever, belongs to me...hahahahaha.

Authors Note: Alright, so i've had to rewrite this damn chapter live eight billion types because nothing felt right. I hope this works for everyone. Read and please review...come on i know you wanna! ;)

A FRAGILE TRUCE

TheRoom of Requirement was exactly what is sounded like, if someone needed a room that would provide everything one would need for say...a hiding spot from bullies, or a secret meeting point for lovers-that would be the room to go to. It was a room made magically made to fit the needs and desires of the wizard or witch that needed it.

It had been a long time since Draco Malfoy had fought, physically or magically. Going into hiding for four years would put a serious hampering on one's skills. What he would do, Draco thought to himself as he stalked down the halls towards the room of requirement, was put himself through some serious training. He would retake his Dark Arts, he would put his body through some pretty serious physical training. And he would learn to fight and kill in his alternate form. He would become stronger, and more powerful. He wanted for himself, and for Hermione. She would be the one that he would fight for. The one he would kill for.

"Draco, hold up for a minute!" Harry Potter shouted after him.

Draco froze and waited for Potter to catch up to him, "Make it quick, Potter, I'm busy." Draco spoke softly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked pushing his glasses back up the broken bridge of his nose.

"I don't have to answer to you Potter. Mind your own business." he growled and kept on walking. Draco Malfoy never actually hated Harry Potter. Its something that he had to do when he was younger to stay alive, pretend to hate and despise the "boy who lived"k, but it was hard to when Harry was so much like himself. Draco realized long ago, that Harry was really just a victim in the war, just like himself. It was a war he didn't want any part of, but it was a war he was dragged into just like everyone else. At least he had been on Dumbledor's side, so he had been protected. Draco Malfoy, however, had not been protected, and had to learn how to protect himself, had to learn how to lie and decieve, how to fight, how to live. Maybe he resented the life Harry had lived so far, but he didn't hate him for it. However, it was still fun to get under Harry's skin, to piss him off.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked in step with Draco Malfoy. "Don't be such an asshole Malfoy. You're heading to the Room of Requirment, I want to know why. What are you going to be doing in there?" he asked.

Draco's cool eyes glanced sideways at Harry, "I'm getting ready for a massive orgy. Wanna come?" he asked, the smallest hint of a smirk curved into his stoney masked face.

Harry's face turned red, something Malfoy found great joy in, and he started yelling. "Malfoy, that room is not here for you to practice your gross and unholy-"

"Oh shove it up your nose, Potter. I'm not having an orgy so try not to have such a fit. I've gained permission from Dumbledor to use the room. Privately. You have a problem with that, you can go and cry to Dumbledor." He finally reached his destination and stopped at the closed door. "Look, shouldn't you be planning something with the rest of your do-gooders? Why follow me like the little puppy you are?"

Harry's face when a shade brighter, "Look, we're grown men here there's no name to be calling each other names anymore."

"I'm a grown man, I'm not exactly sure what you are..." Draco grinned, amused to see Harry's embarassed and angry face.

"Whatever. I just wanted to thankyou for your help back there, translating what Hermione said into words I could understand." Harry growled.

Mildly suprised, Draco nodded and held out a hand, "No problem. Look, I'll try to be more...friendly towards you and the others, but you have to stop following me, and you have to let me do my own stuff."

Harry stared at Malfoy's large callused hand for a long moment and placed his own callused hand in old enemy's. "Agreed. Alright, well, good luck with your orgy." Harry grinned and ran back down the hall to whereever it was he came from.

Draco shook his head as he watched Harry go, then without a moments hesitation, opened the heavy oak door and stepped into the Room of Requirement.

It was huge and it was filled books and a large training mat. There was a tall man in one corner wearing some sort of martial art uniform on, and in the other sat a huge white wolf, its eyes coal black and deadly mean.

"All right," Draco spoke outloud, "lets do this."

"""""""""""""""""""":"""""""""""""""""""""":""""""""""""""""""""":"""""""""""""""""":""""""""""""""""":"""""""""""""":

In the short days that followed, Hogwarts became the command center for Dumbledor's mission. The new mission, simply codenamed "Prophecy", was a very delicate mission, and a very secretive mission. Dumbledor assembled only the most experienced and the most qualified witches and wizards for the delicate mission.

Already the plan was set in motion. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been secretly removed from there home in the Burrow, and was now safely placed within the castle, in Dumbledor's private quarters, away from all prying eyes. Their doubles where in the Weasley home, attempting to live the normal Weasley's life. It had been decided that Harry, Ron, Hermione, along with the Weasley Twins would be inside the house hidden and cloaked. They would be the primary attack team. There would be a skeleton crew of ten Aurours waiting and hidin surrounding the Weasley household. Another thirty would wait for the signal to apparate to the Weasley household.

Dumbledor gave the order that all Death Eaters were to be captured, dead or alive. He also gave the whole team notice that if, and it was unlikely, Voldemort happened to tag along, that he would be there as backup.

It was all he could do, he could only hope his people could pull off this mission.

He still had no idea that part Draco Malfoy would play in the mission, he only knew that Draco would be there.

""""""""""""""""";"""""""""""""""""""""""""";"""""""""""""""""";""""""""""""""""";"""""""""""""""";"""""""""""""""""

Don't forget to review! New chapter coming soon!


	9. Kill Or Be Killed

War of the Wolf - Chapter 9

**Kill Or Be Killed**

He didn't let them know that he was already in the house watched by eight skilled Aurors, didn't let them know that he had been in the house for a full twenty four hours before the supposed attack was supposed to take place. It had been important to Draco Malfoy, that he had not been seen. There was always the risk of a spy or unsupecting squealer amoung the side of the "good", and he couldn't allow the risk of being captured by the side of the "dark". So he did the one good thing he was good at, and he snuck out of Hogwarts and turned up in the Weasly house hold, with none the wiser.

Draco was resigned. If there was one thing he learned while in the room of requirement, it was that death, whether it was his own or an adversary of his, was going to occur. be that as it may, he preferred that it wasn't him. He wasn't against killing, he'd done it before, but to do it on the level of cold-bloodedness that was expected of him...it was hard for him to even fathom. While he realized he could, in fact, use the magic that had been taught to him since he was in the cradle-he also realized it was quite impossible if he wished to leave the Weasley household alive. He was quite sure that both the Death Eaters and the side of the Good were monitoring the house for the slightest use of magic. If he even tried to mutter a curse or a defensive spell he would have a full scale assult on his hands.

No it was better this way, to kill ruthlessly and silently and live another day.

Draco stayed in his wolf form-he was harder to track that way, and his senses were multiplied tenfold. He would be able to hear and smell trouble before it even stepped through the door. He found himself a comfortable place, hidden from view behind a comfy looking, well lived in rocking chair. He dropped his head down to his paws and waited.

How did he get into this mess so quickly? Why was he so willing to kill and die for the side of the good? He should have just stayed buried deep in the protective forests. But no, that would never work. He was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, of the House of Malfoy. Despite what his father had done, it was up to him, Draco Malfoy to carry on the family name, to create an heir to carry on the Malfoy Legacy. He was a human being, a man who could create and mould his own destiny.

_Thats what I'm doing here,_ Draco thought to himself, _creating my own destiny, under my own rules._ He would do it for Hermione Granger too. He no longer cared that she was a mudblood, things like that didn't matter to him, he wasn't sure if it ever did. Maybe if he did this one thing, and protected her friends and family, she would grow to like him, maybe even love him. She was the perfect mate for him. Strong, beautiful, intellegent and powerful-she was his equal in everything. They would make beautiful heirs.

The quick rush of flame in the fireplace nearly had Draco jumping to his feet, but he remained seated on the ground, using his powerful senses to figure out what was happening. The stand in's for the Weasley's had arrived exactly on time. It was amazing, how well the standin's looked exactly like Mr and Mrs Weasly, even down the size eight and a half shoe that Molly wore.

If it weren't for Draco's inhanced senses he was sure that even he would be able to tell the difference. But alas, he did have inhanced senses, and he could tell the differences between the fake couple and the real couple. For instance their sent, Molly Weasley (the real one) usually smelled like freashly baked goods with the tiniest dash of Vanilla perfume, this Molly Weasley, the fake one, smelled faintly baked goods with a tiny dash of Vanilla and fear. Draco could smell the fear from where he was. And Ron Weasley's father usually had the tiniest hint of a limp, a tiny nearly unnoticable hitch in his walking pattern (from an accident when he was in Hogwarts, playing Quidditch), whereas this Arthur Weasley had no walking aliment.

Like clockwork, Draco heard the softest of footfalls above him in the upper floors, could smell the faint, rotten smell that only a Death Eater could possibly possess. Draco waited patiently and counted the footfalls, listening to the hushed voices of three Death Eaters. Six more surrounded the house, waiting for some sort of signal before entering the Weasley household.

Draco slowly rose to his feet, letting the rough padding of his paws carry him silently up the stairs to where the three Death Eaters were surely going to hide in ambush. _They were to be the back up plan, _Draco thought to himself as he blended in with the shadows and moonlite. Like the young idoits they were, they decided to split up, sure that course of action would prove to be most effective. Draco could smell the excitement and lust that farely radiated off the Death Eaters. _Fools,_ Draco thought, following the youngest male into the Weasley's Master Bedroom, _you will die. There will be no mercy granted to you._

Draco snuck into the room, just barely getting through before the door closed on him. The room was incased in darkness, not a problem for Draco, in his wolf form-but for the would be killer it proved to be a hinderence indeed. He didn't waste any time in killing the young man. Draco shifted back into his human form, and grabbing the extremely sharp dagger hidden in his boot, he came up behind the Death Eater, reached infront of him and grabbed a hold of his mouth while he brought the dagger up to his neck and made on long deep slice.

Draco closed his mind off to the blood, to the sound of the man's last struggles before he died. It was a neccessity, he repeatedly told himself. This was a war, it was kill or be killed. _At least it was a fast death,_ Draco thought to himself, before dropping the young man to the ground and wiping the blood from his dagger onto the Death Eaters' robes. He dropped the dagger back into his boot, opened the door, and shifted back into his wolf form while he stalked the others.

It took only about four minutes, but it felt more like an hour. And before long he was downstairs back in his hiding spot, watching and waiting for the main event. The Aurors who were playing as Mr. and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen, cooking something...it smelled like chocolate chip muffins. It wasn't up to the _real_ Mrs. Weasley's standards, but it was passible. It was also better that they were in the kitchen, it meant that the Death Eaters would have to go in through the front door, walk through the front entrance and down the hall before they hit the kitchen. It would give him enough time to act.

He had to trust in the Aurors to take on at least one or two while he killed the rest, hopefully they would pull through for him.

He heard the lock on the front door click softly open and Malfoy knew it was time. Growling softly, he stood up and walked stealthily over to the front entrance and watched at six Death Eaters entered the Weasley household. _I'll have to take them one at a time, from the back to the front. Fast and silent._ Malfoy waited untill the last of the Death Eaters passed him before shifing silently into his human form. Like he did with the others he quickly grabbed the closest Death Eater and killed him without another thought, then layed him down quietly in the hall. _One down, five more to go._

The next two went off without a hitch, and then he was down to three Death Eaters. It was at that point that the third Death Eater turned around to check on his comrades, only to find a sharp, blood red blade coming straight at his face. He let out a little squeak before he died and Draco knew the others had heard.

Dropping all pretenses he shoved the dead man onto the floor and tossed his dagger into the heart of the second last Death Eater before charging the last one. As he flew through mid air he shifted back into wolf form and latched onto the vunerable neck of the last Death Eater, then crushed it and pierced his jugular. All six Death Eaters were dead when he landed all four paws on the ground. He heard the two Aurors running towards him and decided it was his time to leave. He picked up his bloody dagger in his mouth and made a run for the outside world. It was time for the others to do their work.

He ran long and hard untill he was deep in forest, back to his old haunting grounds. He stopped when he reached a river and he dove in, eager to be rid of the dark red, sticky blood that covered his body. Draco stood there, in wolf form, shaking as the cold, cleansing water rushed over his body, washing away the blood.

And then he got sick.

:":":":"":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":";

Hermione was barely able to keep her breakfast down when she reached the Weasley's household the next morning. She had been forbidden to go down to her best friends' house during the attack, but she had been there first thing the next morning, in an attempt to figure out what exactly happened.

It was a victory for her side, no Deaths of any Aurors, and quite a few for the dark side. It was like a massicar for the Death Eaters. Murdered. Not by magic, but by a very sharp blade that had torn into their necks. And in one case, a throat torn in half. It was disgusting and sick. Horrifying. Who could even do this? She had talked to Bernie and Fern (the two brave Aurors who agreed to take the place of Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley) and they had said they didn't hear a thing, except for when the last Death Eater had been brought down. They reached the hallway just in time to see an animal leave the house, a large dog or a wolf.

A Wolf. Like in her dream.

Hermione left the house and stepped back into the fresh air once again, trying to calm herself. It had to be a coincedence that there was a wolf here...it had to. But it was so obvious to her that it wasn't a coincedence. There was no way. But the Wolf, what did it symbolize, and why was it here, and why did she feel such a connection with it?

"Miss Granger, I think its time for us to return to the castle and let the professionals deal with this." Albus Dumbledor spoke softly, oddly subdued. It was obviously the blood, if the great Albus Dumbledor had a weakness, it was the sight of blood, and lots of it.

Hermione nodded and followed her ex headmaster obediantly. Ron and Harry flanked her, followed by a small army of Aurors as they headed to the portkey that would bring them back to Hogwarts. Maybe Draco Malfoy would have some insight on what the wolf meant. He used to be, after all, her equal when it came to knowing useful information.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Authors Note: Okay, so I know its been a long while since i've last updated this story, and I truely am sorry, but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next, many different ideas came to mind, but this one seemed to suit how I was feeling at the time. One needs to be in a certain mood in order to write certain chapters. Once again, I apoligize and I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
